Girlamatic
Girlamatic, published by Joey Manley, was a member of the Modern Tales family of subscription-based webcomics "magazines". Girlamatic published comics with a particular appeal for young adult women by both female and male creators. The site launched on March 31, 2003 with Lea Hernandez as its original editor; Lisa Jonté became the site's new editor on October 1, 2005. The site was redesigned and relauched with a new business model in 2009 under editor Diana McQueen.Unbound: Rethinking Girlamatic, Comic Book Resources, 28 July 2009 After a hiatus from July 201117 July 2011 archived snapshot Wayback Machine, http://archive.org[https://twitter.com/#!/girlamatic/status/87916661868470273 @girlamatic: 9:12 AM - 4 Jul 2011] to April 2012McQueen, Diana. "Never Give Up. Never Surrender!" (archive.org), Girlamatic.com. Published 24 Apr 2012. Archived 27 Apr 2016., McQueen promised new content. However, after Joey Manley's death in November 2013, the site announced it would officially be closing its operations. Extant webcomics continued to be updated by their creators through November 2015,Archived "All Comics" page (archive.org), 11 Jan 2016. and the domain name expired as of September 2016.Last archived homepage (archive.org), 21 Aug 2016. Comics Comics that had at least part of their run on Girlamatic: *'Aki Alliance' by Ryan Estrada *'All Undone' by Ariel Childers *'Ancient Stinz' by Donna Barr *'Arcana Jayne: Miscellaneous Memoirs' by Lisa Jonté *'Astronaut Elementary' by Dave Roman *'Bite Me!' by Dylan Meconis *'Black Forest' by Stevie Wilson *'The Blackwater Tales' by Pippa Carter *'Bold Riley and the Witch in the Wild' by Leia Weathington *'By the Wayside' by Leigh Dragoon *'Camera Obscura' by Anne Moloney *'Carnation Grows Up', written by Isaac Hoffer, art by Sushu Xia *'Chasing Rainbows' by Svetlana Chmakova *'Claviger' by Ronnie Casson *'Compass' by Traci Spencer *'DAR: A Super-Girly Top-Secret Comic Diary' by Erika Moen *'Dicebox' by Jenn Manley Lee *'Encounter Her '''by Kris Dresen *'Faery Underground''' by Jean Ciolek *'Five Star' by Laura Wilson *'Galaxion' by Tara Tallan *'Godseeker' by Lee and Lisa Blauersouth *'Gypsy!' by John Peters *'Hereville' by Barry Deutsch *'Hold My Life' by Dale Ingram *'I Was There & Just Returned' by Hope Larson *'Iceheart' by Pancha Diaz *'Inferno: Prayer '''by Harley Sparx *'Jeepers''' by Andre Richard *'Jupiter' by Lynn Lau *'Kismet: Hunter's Moon' by Layla Lawlor *'Knights of the Shroud' by Matt Bayne *'L'il Mell and Sergio' by Shaenon K. Garrity *'Lucas and Odessa' by C. Spike Trotman *'Mad Sugar' by Michelle Mauk *'Meek City' by Heather Meek *'Oddly Normal' by Otis Frampton *'Pressing Dawn' by Marisa Delvaille and Rachael Moore *'Raconteur' by Karen Luk *'Raggedyman' by Tasha Lowe-Newsome and Anthony Jon Hicks *'The Return of Doctor Dragonwagon' by Marilyn Scott-Waters *'Return of the Mad Bun' by Rachel Hartman *'the road to god knows...' by Von Allan *'Rotten Pot '''by Donna Barr *'Rumble Girls: Runaway Lightning Ohmry''' by Lea Hernandez *'Sevenplains' by Tintin Pantoja *'Shrub Monkeys' by Katie Shanahan *'Skin Deep' by Kory Bing *'Smile' by Raina Telgemeier *'Spades' by Diana McQueen *'Sparkneedle' by C. Spike Trotman *'The Stiff' by Jason Thompson *'Texas Steampunk III: Ironclad Petal' by Lea Hernandez *'Unicorn Campaign' by Rachael Moore *'Voyage Moyen' by Michelle Mauk *'The Wisdom of Moo' by Adrian Ramos *'Witch Knots' by Ira Marcks Legacy Cartoonist Sam Orchard posted a three-part tribute to Girlamatic on his site, Rooster Tails, between August 16th and 31st, 2016."Girlamatic Part One", "Part Two", "Part Three", Rooster Tails. Published 16-31 Aug 2016. Accessed 7 Feb 2018. External Links * DeviantArt group Sources Category:Publications Category:Webcomics Category:2003 Publications